Tegan-The Beginning
by Jace5452
Summary: Tegan learns her true identity and purpose.
1. Welcome to the World

He couldn't believe he was actually doing it. All the planning and waiting had finally come down to this moment. Donald Lydecker was beside himself. Hopefully this prototype would be successful where others had failed. "Excuse me doctor. Are you the father?"  
  
He had to restrain a laugh. "My name is Dr. O'Connel. I was just checking on this child before I left. Whos baby is this?"  
  
"This is Sarah and Gary Cooper's daughter. They are in room 623." Said the nurse.  
  
"Have they seen her yet?"  
  
"No doctor, not since she was delivered."  
  
"She seems good to travel, lets show the new parents what they've done."  
  
"Yes doctor, I will prepare the child."  
  
As he walked into the room, he hoped the mother wouldn't be able to tell the difference between this child and their own. If any questions arose, he would just tell her that all babies looked different after they were cleaned up. She didn't ask any question thankfully. 'I guess the genetics personel did do a good job with the samples of the parents DNA.' The child should resemble the parents in looks, but everything else was predetermined. They had added a slightly higher amount of feline DNA for extra speed, agility, hearing, and sight. They had also coded the genes to remain dormant until the given time.  
  
The X-7 group was supposed to be an updated version of his beloved X-5s with a few advancements. They didn't need half the training the X-5s had received. The entire group was already programmed in the basics, all they needed was to master the advanced training, and they would be ready. They had also been programmed to converge at a specific place at a specific time. Nothing could stop them from reaching that place, not even death.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me doctor."  
  
The mother was speaking to him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We were wondering what to name our daughter, do you have any suggestions?"  
  
He couldn't believe they were asking him to help name a baby that he had, in part, created. He had never gotten to name one of his 'kids'. He knew that his beloved X-5s had called each other by name instead of designation number, but they never said them in front of a commanding officer. Thanks to secret cameras, he had learned more about the X-5s then they knew about themselves.  
  
He thought for a moment and then it came to him. These kids where supposed to move like poetry in motion. Little poet.  
  
"I think Tegan would suit her."  
  
"Tegan, Tegan, I like that. What do you think Gary?" said Sarah  
  
"If you like it, I like it." 


	2. The Game

I'm zooming over the field and no one can catch me. The crowd is cheering so loudly, its almost deafening. I blow past the fullbacks and the sweeper. All that's left between me and the championship is the goalie. I carefully take aim and slam the ball as hard as I can.perfect. The ball blows past the goalie and crashes into the net.One tremendous roar escapes from the crowd as all my teammates fly into the field and leap on top of me screaming.  
  
"Best game yet Tegan!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"That was unbelievable!"  
  
All their words mesh together and I can't hear a coherant word.  
  
The Smallville Mustangs had just beat their rivals, the Greenville Warriors 3-2 in the championship game. The crowd was still chanting Mustangs as the girls enter the locker room. After showering and changing, the coach comes in to give his usual post game review. He comes in not looking very pleased. Why can't he be happy with our performance? We won the league championship, we played our best game of the season and won him a nice shinny trophy. What more could we do for him that was legal?  
  
"The easy part of the season is over.now we get to the hard part."  
  
Oh man, not this old speech. Time for 3 hour a day Monday through Saturday practices, rain or shine.  
  
"You know what we have to do now. We have to practice like we've never practiced before. I'm going to except better than your best. Practices will be after school for three hours and on Saturday mornings from nine to noon. I expect all of you to be there EARLY! We'll practice slide tackles and moving the ball. I want each of you to think of at least two plays for our next practice and they better be good ones. I'll see you all Monday. Have a good weekend."  
  
Another amazing speech.  
  
As everyone filed slowly out, I stayed behind. I don't like big crowds and everyone would want to congratulate the team. My friend Ashley also stayed behind.  
  
"How did you run so fast out there? It was like one minute you had stolen the ball and the next you were shooting at the goalie."  
  
"I dunno. I guess its all those extra hard practices coach has been preparing us with for two weeks."  
  
"Whatever, but I've never seen anyone move that fast before. You were like a blur. What did you have for breakfast, rocket fuel or something?"  
  
"Unless they've started making orange juice out of rocket fuel, than no."  
  
"You need a ride to Jess's Party?"  
  
"Nope, I just got my car back this morning."  
  
"Alright, see you there."  
  
"Bye." 


End file.
